


You Vs The Guy They Told You Not To Worry About.

by ssushiiii



Series: SNK but some of them are YouTubers [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eren Is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, Everyone else rips the piss out of him, F/F, F/M, I have absolutely no clue what this, Jean & Eren kinda hate each other but not really, Jean Is A Little Shit, Jean ain't happy, Jean has 2 jobs, Jean is a meme, M/M, Marco is not an angel, Memes, Tumblr Memes, Ymir is a little shit, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssushiiii/pseuds/ssushiiii
Summary: After about a week, an account, which has been named @Jeandahorsefacememez, appears. Somehow, the owner of this account has managed to get their hands on OLD photos.When he says old, he doesn't mean photos from high school. He means this account has photos of him as a toddler.----Basically, Jean makes stupid faces & his face ends up being a huge meme. Also, Youtuber AU.Inspired by a text conversation I had with a friend. (Sometimes I worry about us).This whole fic was written for Shits & giggles and no other reason what so ever.----I don't own these characters or Snk yada yada, disclosure article 13 stuff.





	You Vs The Guy They Told You Not To Worry About.

After having a youtube channel for 5 years (which now had just over 2 million subscribers) & appearing in his boyfriend's more popular videos for 6, Jean expected there to be some weird photos of himself floating about the internet, and some which his fans had made into memes. The kind that usually stayed within his fandom.  
However, what he did not expect was his 15-year-old face to end up trending on every social media site that wasn’t facebook.

So, you’re probably wondering how he ended up in this situation.  
Well…

\--------

“Jean. You’ve been used as Sasha’s meme of the week again” Marco exclaims while getting out of his wheelchair and into bed. “Somehow you’ve managed to pull an even less flattering face than the last time.”  
Jean rolls his eyes.”Is my face really that hilarious to people?”  
“Yes”  
“WOW, THANKS. Glad to know my boyfriend supports me & finds me attractive.” He flings his hand in front of his face dramatically “After everything I've done for you Marco Bodt, This is how you repay me.”  
The darker haired boy lets out a laugh. “Of course. I’m just using you for the views.”  
“Huh. I KNEW IT.” Jean leans over & Kisses his boyfriend on the cheek. “What has she made me into this week then.”

Marco turns his phone around.  
It’s a simple meme. A photo of Jean making some sort of face, that honestly makes him look absolutely horrific. How he managed to make himself look like that, he does not know, & a photo of him at a pride event last year, which he admits is one of his favorite photos ever, mostly because it makes his arms look super toned. Hey, he doesn't spend 2 hours in the gym 5 times a week to look like a twig.  
Above both of the photos reads, ‘You vs the guy they told you not to worry about’.

“I honestly don’t see what’s so funny. Both photos are me”.  
“Your face in the first photo. How did you even manage that?”  
“Honestly no clue.” Jean shifts his eyes down a little. “Hold up. How the fuck did this end up with 50k retweets, it’s only been about 2 hours since she put it up ?”  
“Sash & Connie are pretty popular. Plus, gamers have a good sense of humour I suppose.”

Marco is right. Both of them have over 10 million subscribers on their individual gaming channels, & 8 million on their joint vlogging channel. Even their social media accounts have large audiences, around 5 million each, which seems to dwarf Jean’s 1 million Twitter followers.

“And their sense of humour is my face. Love that”.  
“Awwee, babe. You haven't even seen the funniest reaction images they've put in the comments”.  
“What?”

Sure enough, the comments are full of his face.

“Oh for fuck's sake. Where do people even get these.”  
“You’re an internet star darling” The freckled boy laughs “they find their ways.”  
“The only people that should have this many photos of me are you, my mother & maybe my stepdad.”  
“I have worse, but I’m not exactly going to spread those.”  
“You better not.” The blonde boy slumps down onto his pillow. “I’m going to sleep. I’ve got work in the morning & I kinda need to be awake in case some 12-year-old decides to paint on my desks at 9 am again.”  
“I don’t even know how you deal with teaching.”  
“I don’t either. Night love”.  
They share a quick kiss.  
“Night horsey”.  
“OH shut the fuck up.”

\--------

Somehow, the whole meme situation managed to get worse.  
Jean blames Jaeger. Then again, he always blames Jaeger.

It’s his second class, he’s teaching his Year 8 class, and they are wild. They’re always wild, but somehow today, they're worse. None of them are doing the still life paintings he’s assigned.”

“Did you see Eren’s video last night”.  
“Duh. I watched it as soon as it went up. Those photos of his friends are funny as hell”

How Eren managed to get popular, Jean does not know.  
All his videos are of him failing to prank people or they're just him reacting to stupid shit. It’s not original content in the slightest.

All of his titles look something like  
"I TRIED PRANKING BY BOSSES BOSS.  
ALMOST GOT FIRED  
NOT CLICKBAIT"  
And the content consists of him doing something stupid, while his boss screams at him that he’s an idiot. Which is the only part of Eren’s videos Jean enjoys, because he wholeheartedly agrees that Eren Jaeger is the biggest idiot he’s ever had the displeasure of meeting.

“Hey, don't you think this one of his friend looks a bit like Mr. Kirstein? But like, uglier, and drunk”.

That catches Jean’s attention.  
Jaeger.  
Fucking Jaeger.  
He knew there were some embarrassing photos of them from their teenage years, but he didn’t think Eren would have let them see the light of day, considering how bad they made both of them look.

“A little bit. Isn’t that John guy that Spring always talks about. He’s like a huge meme now. “ The kid pulls out his phone to show his friend “Look”.

 

Jean takes this as his cue & leaps across the classroom. He snatches the kid's phone off of him.  
“I’ll take that.”  
“But Sir.”  
“No buts. Get it at the end of the day.”  
“UGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

 

\--------

From there on out, more memes that use Jean’s face begin to emerge. The most popular one being one of his 15-year-old self holding a knife looking both confused and slightly psychotic at the same time. Knowing that he was 15 in the photo and that he can’t remember it being taken (it was 9 years ago, but, he’s pretty sure he’d remember it), he was probably a little bit very drunk when it was taken.  
That one ends up everywhere.  
It’s the most popular reaction image on Twitter, Instagram & Tumblr.  
It’s seriously everywhere. 

Obviously, there are more floating about the internet.  
Each one of these memes that include his face get over 50k likes each time.  
The golden eyes boy never expected this to be his legacy.  
All of the work he puts into his channel, and Marco’s, and his real work on top of that, and he’s most well known for being “That guy from those memes”.  
Great.

After about a week, an account, which has been named @Jeandahorsefacememez, appears. Somehow, the owner of this account has managed to get their hands on OLD photos.  
When he says old, he doesn't mean photos from high school. He means this account has photos of him as a toddler.  
Knowing the few people who have access to those photos, he decides to take the matter into his own hands.

Jean invites all of his childhood friends over to his house, read, demands that they come over because he can’t take it anymore.

12 of them sit in Marco & Jean’s living room.

Jaeger, Mikasa & Armin along with Annie, sit on one sofa. Reiner, Bertolt & Ymir sit on the other. Historia is half perched on Ymir’s lap, the other on the arm of the sofa. Connie & Sasha are sitting on the floor like the idiots they are, while Marco sits in his chair in the doorway.  
Jean stays standing.

“Right, which one of you is making my baby photos into memes?”

There is a short silence before everyone, bar Jean bursts into laughter.

“IT’S NOT FUNNY! MY CLASSES ARE GETTING SUSPICIOUS AND THEY ARE SHOWING ME MEMES OF MY OWN FACE”

“God, Jean. We thought it was something serious, or good. Berl and I almost bought you and freckles over there a wedding present”  
“IT IS SERIOUS BRAUN. I’M A MEME. I don’t find this funny at all. My baby photos are getting turned into memes now. Where the fuck are people getting these? “

Everyone else just keeps laughing.

“I’m phoning my mum. Fuck the lot of you”

Jean storms out of the room.

“SERIOUSLY, FUCK THE LOT OF YOU! ESPECIALLY YOU JAEGER! FUCK YOU ALL!”

After Jean is out of earshot, Connie turns to the tall freckled girl behind him.

“Ymir? Are you ever going to tell him.”  
“Fuck no. He can speculate forever. If he doesn't know Ria has those photos now, he never will.”

\--------

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there.  
> I don't know what this was but give it some kudos because my self-esteem needs a boost rn.
> 
> I have a lot of exams etc going on rn so I wrote this because I was procrastinating.  
> Yes this was also an escape from all of the death & destruction I have planned for Red Wings, ie- the other fic I'm writing rn (give that a read if you want.)
> 
> Big thanks to my friend, who I'm calling Llama for the sake of privacy reasons, for inspiring this shit show.
> 
> Follow my twitter because idk, reasons: @ssushiii


End file.
